projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Chun-Li
Chun-Li Intro *Yes, I think this is going to require some extreme measures. *Don't distract me. Let's get moving! *I hope you're ready for this! *Let's get this investigation started! Keep your eyes sharp! *I think a little punishment is in order. Special Attack *Secret Shichisei Kick! *Heavenly Shichisei! *My kicks hurt! *Now...to finish this! Support Attack *I'll show you my kung-fu! *Let us take care of things! *Let's start the investigation! *Morrigan, we must move as one. Victory *Ahahahahaha! We did it! *Well, I don't think we'll be able to question them now... *Sorry, but you weren't even a challenge! *Theories don't apply to battles or defeat. *There's no replacement for daily training! *Maybe it'd be better to just be a normal girl... Morrigan Intro *Mmm, I hope you can show me a good time... *How cute. I think I'll take your body and your soul. *There's no need to be frightend. It'll only hurt for a second. *Are you ready? I shall claim your body and soul. *Enough talking. Let's just have fun. *Let's have some fun together. *Well, at least I won't be bored this time. Special Attack *Take a look at the phantom of darkness. *Time for the grown-ups to play. *Time for your punishment! *The fun's just starting. *I'll be nice. Support Attack *We are your opponents. *You should be thankful. *I'll join in, Chun-Li. *I'll just take a nibble. Victory *Really? That seemed a bit forced. *Hmm, I'd give that a 60 out of 100. *Awww, they were all looks and no show. *What do you think? Beautiful, right? *And here I'd thought you'd be able to show a girl a good time... *Let's play again sometime. Paired Characters Intro *'Morrigan': Ooh, it looks like it will be fun to tease this one... Chun-Li: That's not how I do things. Let's just get this over with. *Chun-Li: Morrigan, can you take this seriously? *Morrigan: Oh, I'm always serious. As long as I'm not bored. *Morrigan: Can you hear my heart beating in excitement? *Chun-Li: I'll just take that as a sign of your warrior spirit. *Chun-Li: I'll show you the culmination of 4000 years of Chinese history! *Morrigan: I wonder how many years it's been for the Demon world? *Chun-Li: I'll kick the information we need out of them. *Morrigan: Legwork is the foundation of all investigations, right? Victory *Chun-Li: Maybe I need to put on a bit more muscle... *Morrigan: Put on any more and it'll be hard to keep your figure. *Chun-Li: Ahahahahaha! We did it! *Morrigan: Really? That seemed a bit forced. *Morrigan: Should I tell you one of your weaknesses? *Chun-Li: There's no need to pour salt on their wounds. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Morrigan: How does it feel to be surrounded by beautiful women, tough guy? Bahn: Awesome! Buff girls like you would make great VIPERS! Chun-Li: I don't think there's a girl out there who likes to be called "buff." Batsu Ichimonji Intro Bruno Intro Morrigan: Hmm, I never knew human detectives could be so interesting... Bruno: I get beat, shot, sent flying by explosions, and the pay is lousy to boot. Chun-Li: Don't try make it out like you're an average detective. Victory Chun-Li: Fights like this are just routine for us. Bruno: Yeah, I guess it went a little easier than my cases usually do. Morrigan: I guess the human world has its problems, too. Devilotte Intro Flynn Intro Heihachi Intro Morrigan: You've always been full of life, but now you're almost unbelievable. Heihachi: It's all thanks to the age-reversing drug! Gahahaha! Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima, I'm going to have to confiscate that drug...for myself. Imca Intro *'Morrigan': Your clothes are so bulky, Imca. You should dress in something more flashy. Imca: I only wear what I must to protect my body. It's common sense on the battlefield. Chun-Li: Normal people are definitely a rarity around here. Juri Intro Juri: Why the hell am I stuck working with you two?! Chun-Li: We can't trust you, so we have to keep you under observation. Morrigan: Hee hee, I think this adds a bit of spice to things, personally. Lady Intro Lindow Intro Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: You're both so big, you know! Neneko is super jealous, really! Morrigan: You'll be fine once you grow up, but maybe there are a few things you can start working on now... Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go teaching strange things to children. Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro Morrigan: Hee hee, it's been a while since I met a man so full of vigor. Chun-Li: Whoa, Morrigan. Could you stop it? Sänger: Flattery and seduction will never sway me. Saya Intro Tron Intro Tron: With all this chaos, I can be as bad as I want! Morrigan: Ooh, that sounds fun. Can I join you? Chun-Li: I hope you two haven't forgotten that I'm a detective. Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Vashyron Intro Vashyron: Looks like I have no choice but to whip out my big magnum here! Morrigan: Oh, and just what is it you're trying to show off, hee hee. Chun-Li: Don't go getting yourself arrested just before the battle, Vashyron.